


A Three Step Plan

by BlessedMasochist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: Ever dutiful, Gotham's Chief of Staff Edward Nygma takes it upon himself to clear the Mayor's schedule for a private meeting, determined to conquer a rather stubborn obstacle.(Pwp, takes place during season 3, slight fix it)





	A Three Step Plan

The subject of Oswald's bad leg was a sore one in every sense of the word. It was a daily hinderance, yet the stubborn man almost outright refused to acknowledge the disability, even on days its joints swelled to nearly twice their ordinary size. Getting Oswald to take his cane was only slightly easier a battle than forcing him into the ever-loathed leg brace.  
  
"Oswald," Edward began patiently, waiting for the smaller man to finish expressing his disatistfaction before placing the clunky leather and metal contraption on the bed beside him. "It's been nearly two weeks. Please put it on, there's no one here to see it but me and I won't say a word about it, I promise." He truly saw no issue with the support item, it was sleek in a way, unique as the man who wore it.  
  
Oswald met his eyes, staring into their brown depths as though searching for the truth in his words. "...Fine," he relented after a silent moment, sitting back against his palms to offer the damaged leg up to his Chief of Staff. A wordless invitation, malicious compliance. He expected Edward to do the work for him, as always.  
  
"What would you do without me~?" The taller man smirked, taking his ankle gently in hand. His fingers crept gently over the unevenly fused bone, massaging the displaced tendons and ligaments in his slow journey upward to the base of his kneecap; a long uneven scar bisect the center of his knee, a remnant of hasty revisional survery for a dislocated kneecap. It was easy to trick Oswald into this sort of therapy- in fact, Edward wasn't entirely certain his little bird was aware it was anything but an act of affection.  
  
Sighing quietly, the smaller man eventually lay back against the matress fully, allowing his love to carefully soothe the angry muscles. He rolled his eyes when he felt the thick leather straps encircle his calf, exhaling in resignment as Edward dutifully buckled it into place. The action was completed with a gentle kiss to the flat of his shin.    
  
The pair of rising villains had grown inseperable since Oswald's mayoral victory, a spontaneous confession of infatuation leading to a night spent drunk on champagne and victory. Together they were unstoppable, building their grand empire on a sordid foundation of romantic conspiracy. Though they were careful to keep up appearances, the seedy tabloids of Gotham were having a field day trying to catch them in a compromising situation together.  
  
"Is it really so bad?" Edward asked, moving to lounge beside him atop the feather-stuffed duvet. He rest his chin against the soft pile of fluffy black locks atop Oswald's head, pulling the mayor down into his long arms with a content smile as his lover stiffened, then relaxed into the newly familiar hold. "We have the entire day to ourselves," he reminded, kissing his temple comfortably.  
  
"Something tells me that isn't by coincidence," the smaller man replied, smirking faintly as his lover's hands wandered his sides languidly, palms warm as they slipped between the fabric of his robe. "Did you rearrange my schedule for a particular reason Mr. Nygma~? You know my time is incredibly valuable."  
  
Chuckling, Edward continued his slow exploration, brilliant mind quietly memorizing each scar and divet his fingertips found. "I thought we could have a private meeting today Mr. Mayor," he murmured, kissing the shell of Oswald's ear, "there are a few things I'd like to go over."  
  
The tickle of his breath sent a small shiver down the length of his back, one that did not go unnoticed by his devoted Chief of Staff as he continued his silent examination, fingertips catching on soft pink nipples with a smirk. Oswald whined softly under his breath, shifting slightly in his grasp as he continued a slow circle around the hardening buds. Edward had discovered very quickly how sensitive his little bird was and was determined to exploit it whenever possible.

"Stop it..." Oswald mumbled, sounding quite unconvincing for a man who knew how to get exactly what he wanted from someone. His body was already growing warmer, betraying his prickly exterior as he found himself writhing beneath Edward's careful hand. "...Ed, stop teasing me."  
  
That was the closest thing to an invitation he would recieve, and with a delighted smirk, he pulled open the smaller man's robe, baring him to the warm glow of the morning sun. "Mmm, Mr. Mayor you look lovely this morning~" he cooed, leaning to kiss down the smooth column of his neck, stopping near the crux of his collar bone to suck a dark purple mark there. "Only a few things on the agenda today..." he murmured, shifting to loom over his friend with a mischevious expression, pressing his hips firmly down against Oswald's.  
  
The flustered bird's eyes fluttered shut nervously, focusing instead on the intoxicating slide of silken boxers against cotton briefs. To say that Edward was gifted could be considered an understatement, and while intimidated by his first glimpse of the hardened outline through his chief of staff's trousers, the newly elected mayor was determined to conquer. The pair hadn't quite made it to the actual act of penetration in their recent explorations, but Oswald had an inkling his dear friend hadn't cleared their day on a whim.  
  
"I want you Oswald," Ed growled softly, grinding down againt his lover with a lazy rhythmic roll of his bony hips. "Please," he added, soft lips mouthing gently at the slowly reddening curve of the smaller man's cheek.   
  
"You're awfully optimistic," the mayor replied, a tentative hand sliding between them to grasp Edward firmly through his underwear. "I don't think it will be a good fit," he insisted, as though speculating a business opportunity.  
  
"I have something to help us along," Edward revealed slyly, rutting against Oswald's hand with a shameless grin. "Think of it as an appetizer before the main course~" He pulled away, somewhat reluctantly, and slid from the bed, stooping to slide a medium-sized box from beneath it.  
  
Arching an eyebrow, Oswald sat up, leaning over the edge to watch as his chief of staff pulled two items from the box; a tube of lubricant, and a horrendously purple dildo. "What on earth is that?" He hissed, shying away as thought it might attack.  
  
"Something I picked up on the way home last night," Edward smirked, nudging the box back under the bed frame with his toe before crawling back into the bed. He savoured the expression on his dear friend's face, one of confusion and embarrassment paired with flushed pink skin.  
  
"How many somethings did you buy? Did anyone see you? For christ sake I'm the Mayor Ed!" He roared, looking entirely unthreatening, naked as he was.  
  
"Relax Mayor Cobblepot," Edward replied easily,  squeezing a quarter size dollop of clear gel over two of his long fingers. "I used a disguise, our sordid secret is safe."  
  
Oswald eyed the other man warily, inching back against his pillows with a quiet 'humph', nervously allowing Edward to coax his legs apart. It certainly added to their dynamic, the danger of being exposed; nothing good would come of their secret relationship being revealed to the public- two former criminals contorting was bad enough in their eyes, yet somehow he'd secured a victory.  
  
Without warning, Edward's fingers made themselves known between the crevice of Oswald's cheeks, ghosting slickly over his entrance to coat it with lube.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" Oswald demanded, screwing his eyes shut with a furrowed brow. As predicted, the flustered bird inhaled sharply, gasping in shock at the sensation and the intimacy of it all as Edward began rubbing slow circles over the puckered hole.  
  
"I thought perhaps a three step plan would be the best approach, sir," he replied, sounding almost bored as his fingertip pressed gently against the tight ring of muscle, not quite inside as he tested its resistance. Considering it an educational opportunity, Edward had done a bit of 'research' before approaching Oswald. With several hours worth of pornographic videos rattling around in his brain, the Chief of Staff was certain today was the day he would finally have sex with his dear mayor.  
  
"Th-three steps?" Oswald managed to grit out, not daring to crack open even one eye, lest he catch Edward smirking. "You've come prepared..." he mumbled, covering his mouth with the palm of his hand as a long finger finally breached him.  
  
"Ah, if only you had come prepared~" Edward quipped, savoring the rawness of Oswald's reaction. "The first step is fingers," he explained, as though he were outlining their latest strategy and not slowly pressing a second digit alongside the first.  
  
Oswald squeaked, finding the sensation strange and deeply intimate. Edward's voice was ringing in his reddened ears, and he moaned outright when the other man's fingertips pressed firmly against a particularly tender spot inside him.  
  
"Excellent", Edward mumbled to himself, curling his fingers upward to rub against the area more firmly, delighting in the sounds it drew from his lover. He paused a moment to free his cock from beneath the waistband of his briefs, letting it fall heavy against his thigh with a quiet exhale of relief.  
  
Tensing around him nervously, Oswald eyed the generous endowment through slit eyelids. He was still entirely uncertain that it would ever fit inside him, though as his gaze wandered he could not help but lust after it.  
  
"Easy Oswald," Edward murmured, thrusting his fingers at a gentle rhythm to draw his attention away. "That's step three, we're on step one, just relax~"  
  
After a few heated minutes of fingers and kissing with tongue that Edward quite enjoyed, the taller of the two sat up, hair mussed from Oswald's frantic grip. "I think it's time for step two," he decided, removing his fingers slowly. His cock ached to bury itself within the other man, but he would be patient.  
  
The small bird whined softly, hips arching up against nothing as his body sought stimulation. "Step two being... that?" Oswald inquired flatly, refusing to call the rubber phallus by name.  
  
"Step two being this," Edward smirked, holding up the vibrant purple dildo to give Oswald a better look; it was roughly half his own size, and twice the size of his fingers- a perfect segway. He made a lewd show of slicking the shaft, delighting in how wide his lover's eyes grew when it was pressed firmly against him.  
  
"Wait a second!" Oswald gasped, fingers curling into the bedsheets as the head sunk inside him easily, surprising both men. "Oh god..." he squeaked, holding his breath as the other man slowly pushed the entire length inside him. Edward's hand encircled his cock, stroking him gently in time as he thrust the dildo slowly inside him.  
  
"Oswald you're doing so well," he praised, kissing at his inner thigh with a soft groan. It was torture to wait, but if he hurt the other man he might never get another chance to try. "Just a little more now..."  
  
Eyes tightly shut, the little bird gasped, tensing his bad leg with a quiet groan as he focused on the pleasure over his broken body's protesting. "Please, Ed I want you..."  
  
With a worried expression, Edward carefully removed his instrument and stared down at the other man. "I don't want to hurt you Oswald, are you sure?" His voice wavered, rumbling low in his throat as his self control waned.  
  
"He isn't made of glass you know."  
  
Sucking in a sharp breath, Edward shut his eyes for a moment, willing the insufferable voice silent before resuming his gaze into the other man's beautiful blue eyes. Sitting back on his knees, he reached for the lube, heart fluttering nervously. He sucked a plump pink lip between his teeth as the cool gel enveloped his aching length.  
  
"Sit down, against the headboard," the small bird instructed suddenly, sitting up with a grunt.  
  
"I don't think that is a good position for your leg," Edward protest, "I assumed missionary would-"  
  
Oswald cleared his throat sharply and pointed to the bed frame, silencing his friend's concerns. With a quiet wince, he straddled the other man's lap, taking a moment to situate his weak leg before registering the unmistakable slide of Edward's cock against the cleft his ass  
  
Reaching between them, he slowly aligned himself against Oswald's entrance then pulled his hand away, fists clenching the sheets tightly as he met caught his lover's gaze. Both flushed pink as Edward leaned forward to press his forehead against the other man's. "Whenever you're ready Mr. Mayor," he murmured, teeth grit tight as he strained to remain patient.  
  
Oswald's heart was in his throat, guts churning as he took a shaky breath. He sank down into Edward's lap, burying his face against his neck with a deep moan. The sensation was indescribable, and before either realized it he had come to rest with the other man fully inside him.  
  
"Oswald..." Edward gasped sharply, hands flying to grasp at the gentle swell of fat he found on his lover's hips. It was entirely different than any previous penetration, impossibly hot and tight around the base of his cock. "Your leg, is this-"  
  
"Don't talk," he moaned, voice thin and high as he slowly rocked his hips, adjusting to the sensation of being so perfectly filled. "I don't want to hear another word about my knee or my ankle or my leg."  
  
"Yes sir," Edward replied, chewing on his lower lip. His hips twitched forward shallowly, unable to keep still as the Mayor of Gotham slowly ground against him, sounds of pleasure intertwined as one. His fingers roamed the scar pocked flesh, knowing the origin of each he found.  
  
After a few heated momence of silence, Oswald raised his head, pupils blown wide as he sat back, filled to the brim. "More," he moaned, rising up to seat himself again and again, ignoring the screaming protest of his hip. "Ed...~"  
  
All too happy to comply, Edward grasped him by the waist, easing him up and down as he thrust more fully inside him. The sounds he drew from his little bird were more beautiful than any sound he could recall.  
  
Bracing one hand against the bed frame, Oswald used the other to stroke himself in time to his frantic bouncing, desperate for the release he could feel coiling in his abdomen. "Eddie, I'm close..." he whispered, cheeks dark red.  
  
With a renewed eagerness, Edward speed his thrusts, hoping to accompany him in orgasm. "Come for me Oswald~" he purred, craving the satisfaction of being the first to coax the other man into such pleasures.  
  
That was all it took to push him over the edge, insides clenching around his lover as he came between them with a loud cry. His vision swam, head lolling back slightly as pleasure radiated through his tired frame, fingernails scraping roughly against Edward's shoulder as his hand flew from the headboard.  
  
It was a beautiful sight, and Ed was helpless under his spell, thrusting up once, twice more before spilling himself deep inside Oswald with a shout of his name.  
  
They sat together like that for a moment until Oswald couldn't bear the discomfort any longer, gasping quietly as Edward's length slid from him. "Perhaps we should move to your bed, I think these sheets need to be changed," he murmured, wincing as he rolled to lay on his back, vaguely aware of the slick mess between his legs. "I want breakfast."  
  
Chuckling softly, Edward pressed a kiss to his lips. "Whatever you'd like, Mr. Mayor."  
  
  
  
[**IF YOU LIKE MY WORK, PLEASE CONSIDER A DONATION!**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2F1446FF0JCQ5X9%23&t=Y2YyMzhiODNhNzY2YjE0NjZhYTBlY2IxNGJkMWY1NDU4ZTI1ZjgwYyw3ZHZNV29QRg%3D%3D&b=t%3AeaHQfy_K-591dBDBRMHtLA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fitsthepenguin.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186163496524%2Fa-quiet-moment&m=1)  
  
  
   
  



End file.
